Una mama sexy y un plato super salado
by Lena Hale Black
Summary: ¡Claro!Somos el plato de comida super salado y una mama sexy.El mejor acompañamiento para una noche de pasión.-le digo con ironía a Neddy.Entonces las dos reímos para lamentablemente entrar al salón y tomar salud la siguiente maldita hora.¿0 no?
1. Chapter 1

Hello ;P

Hey!!! Vuelvo aquí para otra historia de Needy y Jenn. Enserio si no les gusta solo díganlo fue en un momento de inspiración y salio en diez minutos sooo...si creen que no sirve díganlo. Para que entiendan la trama tendrían que ver la película.

Ahora si a leer.

* * *

_**Una mama sexy y un plato super salado.**_

-Jenn,¿no me vas a decir que no sientes nada cuando matas esos muchachos?-me decía Needy aparentemente tranquila pero detrás de esa cara ocultaba temor a que su amiga del alma ya se volvió loca,osea yo.

-Eh....no.-le digo como si fuera obvio. Al ver la cara de horror de mi amiga trato de arreglarlo.-Bueno..Needy si siento algo......sa-tis-fa-cion.-le digo riéndome no resistiendo la oportunidad. Pensaba tranquilizarla pero espantarla era mucho mejor y ....daba risa.

-Jenn...eres humana,-me decía la rubia que empezaba a verse histérica.-se supone que tienes sentimientos,-me dice ella como si fuera obvio.-ademas eres de carne y hueso no un fantasma vengativo.-dice esta pareciendo a mi madre cuando tiene, ¿paranoia o era menopausia? Ay ya no me acuerdo. Ademas puede ser una mezcla de ambos.

-Ayy...Needy no empieces enserio....comienza a molestarme ademas con eso de carne y hueso me haces sentir como un plato de comida.-le digo entre irritada y arrogante.

-Esta bien.-me dice esta muy poco convencida.-Pero al menos prométeme que no mataras a menos que sea necesario para tu salud.-me dice como ultima palabra de la charla.

-Esta bien entonces sera mensual ¿De acuerdo mama?-le digo con burla en la voz pero con cara de ni a pequeña y haciéndole señas con mis manos de un Loser en mi frente.

-Si.-me dice ella sencillamente.

-Oye-le digo.

-Humm..-escucho como contestación.

-Serias una mama sexy,¿entonces?-le digo en broma riéndome y en voz alta cuando pasa uno de los de la clase y nos mira raro.

-Ya... cállate Jennifer.-me dice abochornada. Ayy....mi Needy. Pasa unos segundo cuando ella vuelve a hablar-Entonces tu serias un plato de comida super salado (1),¿no?-me dice ella con voz apenas lujuriosa. Jaja,esa es Mi Needy.

-Claro somos el plato de comida super salado y una mama sexy el mejor acompañamiento para una noche de pasión.-le digo riéndome para seguir la broma. Entonces las dos reímos para lamentablemente entrar al aula y tomar salud la siguiente maldita hora. Lo mas seguro seria aburrido.

O ¿no?

* * *

(1)Super salado-que esta bien,es sexy y caliente.

Espero que les haya gustado a mi see. No se si hay continuación ustedes deciden chicas. :P

Hasta la próxima.


	2. Chapter 2

¡Ola! Después de tanto tiempo sin actualizar 1 o 2 meses ¿? See. Publico el segundo capitulo. Espero que les guste queridas lectoras que TODAS están super saladas. LOL. Y debo decir dos cosas. Este ficc dio un giro 180 GrAdOs [jeje] tengo nuevas ideas y agradecer a Luvob que fuera la primera en animarme para seguir la historia.

Besos y a leer.

* * *

**_2._**

Neddy podía llegar a ser un poco fastidiosa créanme,como que me tiro a al disque guardia de Craig. Pero si la conocen como yo hace años luz...nahh ni tanto pero desde que tengo uso de memoria se las pueden resolver. Tuve que prometerte que saciaría mi apetito hacia los humanos una vez al mes [ufff] a ver si aguanto. Al menos acepto ser mi mama sexy y yo su plato salado pero eso es aparte.

Apenas entre al aula y puse mi trasero en la silla sonó la maldita campana.

-Fungisida, ¿recuerdame porque tengo que tomar esta clase?-le pregunto a mi Neddy con aire cansino.

-Porque si no repruebas.-me dice ella rodando sus ojos.

Yuppi...nos toca tomar Salud noten mi sarcasmo, por favor. Es enserio no creo que sea necesario tomar una clase que nos incite a tener mas sexo porque eso es lo que hace. Entiendan-lo viejos mientras mas nos prohíban algo mas nos tientan a hacerlo. Pfsss..si hasta los niños de 10 años saben de donde vienen los bebes.

-Buenos Días. Ya que no tienen libro empecemos con un tema sencillo. A ver que tan informados están sobre el tema del sexo.-empezó a hablar el maestro. Pero claro,jaja,lo interrumpieron o lo interrumpimos con ruidos de gritos de excitación,revuelo y risas.

-¡Que tengo que estar desnudo!-grito uno de los de atrás del salón.-¡Que no es solo masturbarse,jefe!-otro imbécil mas.  
-¡Que si joden la habitación olerá a pescado!-dijo otra chica.-¡Que es legal...!-grito otra. Haha,que malditos.

-¡Basta,ya entendí callensen todos!-dijo el maestro al fin.-Ya que saben tanto. Estoy interesado en saber que conocen acerca de la protección.-dijo el feo y ganchudo maestro.

-Eh tio...para la juventud no existe protección.-dijo uno por ahí.

-Se equivocan...y blah blah...-el tipo no se calla. Hummm oh...Neddy.

-Pfsss Neddy.-le llame.

-Dime Vaginitis.-me contesto ella volteando la cara hacia mi.

-Oye.. ¿te tirarías al maestro?-le pregunto con una sonrisa socarrona. Ella enseguida abre los ojos como plato.

- ¿Que? Estas loca..bueno si ya lo estas pero ni...muerta ademas le soy fiel a Chip.-me dice ella mirando al maestro con cara de asco.

-Jaja. Anda Nedd o te cruzo. Hacemos una apuesta después de todo tu eres las mama sexy.-le dije con cara de inocente.

-Aja claro ni muerta Vaginitis..yo no seré la ultima refresco del desierto pero tampoco soy una cualquiera y menos pienso traicionar a Chip por ese viejo relleno con mano de gancho.-me dice ella de un respiro.

-Bueno..pero dale chance.-le digo...jaja lo que le espera...dios ok Jenn prepárate. Me situó al lado de ella y acerco mi boca a su oído y empiezo a decirle en voz seductora.-Neddy solo imagina a el...desnudo encima de ti...cuerpos sudados..por la acción..sus vellos en su pecho y el besándote...sus genitales rosando tu entrada y los pelos de todas las partes del cuerpo.-Dioss creo que moriré de risa por la cara de Neddy.-El pasa su gancho por tu cuerpo lentamente y muerde tu..sen..o.

-¡Profesor!-grita Neddy levantándose de su silla y llamando la atención de todos en el salón. HAHAHAHA muero..quien tiene una cámara. Necesito fotografiar la cara de Fungisida. Y lo peor es que esta tan pálida que no dudaría si vomita..y no puede ver al feo del profe a la cara.

-¿Eh..si ?-le pregunta este agarrándose el corazón y arrugando la frente. Hahaha..ahh dios mejor agárrate otra cosa. Aghh..ese chiste no me gusto ni a mi es que esta tan asqueroso.

-Necesito ir al baño.-dice Neddy casi gritando de nuevo y se va sin darle chance a que el profe le conteste. Ayy lo mejor en estos casos es hacerse la inocente.

-Profesor sera mejor que vaya a ver que le pasa a Fungi... a Neddy. Así que iré a ver.-y me voy antes que me de respuesta.

Camino por los pasillos y entro al baño mas próximo al salón de clases. Cuando entro escucho el sonido de alguien vomitando.  
Wuacalaa..umm..lo siento Neddy. Esta sale del cubículo toda sudada y blanca dirigiéndose al lavado.

-¡Jennifer te pasaste!-me dice ella todavía con cara de asco lavándose la cara para luego enjuagarse la boca.

Trato de no reírme pero la verdad si me pase un poco.

-Perdón.-le digo apenas en un susurro. Ella logra mirarme desde el espejo y su mirada que antes era hostil cambia a dulce y serena como siempre.

-No importa...si me viera reído...pero si yo no fuera la victima.-me dice ella secándose la cara y demostrándome una sonrisa real.

-Ya ves...es gracioso como tu dijiste-le digo animándome.-Así que aceptas la apuesta.-le digo poniendo una sonrisa angelical.

-Ahh no no no Jennifer no empieces no quiero saber de eso.-me dice ella negando fervientemente con su cabeza.

Yo la miro haciendo puchero me posiciono al lado de ella y la abrazo con ambas manos a la cadera. Y recuesto mi cabeza en su hombro.

-Porfavorr.-le digo.

-Estas loca eso para mi es un suicidio.-me dice ella con cara de primero muerta.

-Esta bien si admito que estoy loca. Hagamos una apuesta justa. Tu obtienes un beso de Colin y yo del chico Indu. NO tienes que tirártelo. Y quiero evidencia...es solo por diversión.-le digo en voz de impotencia cuando estoy a punto de convencerla.

-Esta bien.-me dice con una voz de derrota.- PEro si Chip se entera de MAto.-me dice ella en tono de advertencia.

Yo sonrió de felicidad y luego con malicia. Ella roda sus ojos. Y yo aprovecho beso su mejilla. Suelto mis brazos de su cintura y camino hacia la salida del baño de lo mas relajada.

-Muy bien..de todas formas sigo queriendo probar ese pepino oriental.-digo de forma pensativa y riendo finalmente.

* * *

Reviewsssss...Porfa.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer-**(Si...al fin incluí el disclaimer. LOL.)-Esto le pertenece a Diablo Cody, Karyn Kusama, Daniel Dubiecki y la compañía que la trama SI es mía. XD_

_Por si las dudas esta desde la perspectiva de Jennifer._

_Y gracias a **Lubov**, **ColoursForYourHeart** y **You Are Mine 21 **por leerme. Se les quiere chicas._

_**Nota-**Las que leen ambas historias de Jennifers Body que me pertenecen les anuncio que seguiré con esta por ahora. Pero como recompensa actualizare cada 3 o 4 días._

**_¡Ahora si a leer!_**

* * *

.

**-Capitulo 3-**

**.**

"Que empiece la apuesta." Hum. A mi me toca darle un beso al indu y a mi linda empollona de Neddy le toca conseguir un beso del emo de Collin. Suerte con eso.. amiga. La verdad el chico no esta mal.. hum.. suertuda de "Funjisida". Pero aun así.. quiero saber que esconde el indu. Quisiera saborear su jodido pepino oriental pero la apuesta es solo un beso así que tendré que conformare. A menos que...-... enseguida una sonrisa maligna se extendía por la cara de Jenn ...-convenciera a Ned a subir el nivel de la apuesta y así yo poder mamársela y ella tendría que hacer lo mismo con Collin. Jajaja. Nah...no creo que ella se atreva. Que pena. Seria algo.. memorable.¡Espera! Aunque todavía no habíamos decidido que haría la perdedora. Hum. Un punto a mi favor ya luego decidiría que hacer con eso.

Por si las dudas seguía en la escuela. Maldita escuela de mierda... mira que tenernos aquí todo el día encerrados. Al menos solo quedaba una clase. Me dirigía a la clase de Arte cuando vi a Neddy con Chip y Collin hablando. Raro. Ya que el emo apenas habla. ¡Oh! Neddy.. pero que rapidez.

-.. Hola chicos ..-dije regalando-les una sonrisa coqueta.-.. Neddy ..-dije luego de unos segundos sin ni siquiera mirarla. No pude evitar ver su mirada acusadora en mi y voltee a verla riéndome.

-Ja.. ja muy graciosa Jennifer.-me dice ella algo sarcástica.

-Me voy primor.-dijo Chip y a continuación le dio un beso casto en los labios a Neddy. Asco. ¿Que se cree el idiota este? Ah..see..su novio. Ash. Y se fue sin ni siquiera decirnos adiós a los demás presentes.

-Fue un gusto verte.. Chip.-le dije con voz irónica.

-.. Adiós ..-fue todo lo que recibí como respuesta de el. En fin que me importa.

-Pues yo me voy.. tengo literatura sombría. Si me disculpan.-dijo Collin dándose aire de misterio. Yo solo pude mirarlo incrédula por su espectáculo de querer parecer el emo mas sombrío de la escuela o tal vez del pueblo. Jaj. Hizo una reverencia exagerada y se fue.

-Eh..si.. adiós.-le dije a Collin casi como una orden meneando la cabeza negativamente.-Si que eres rápida "Funjisida". Ya estas aprendiendo de mi. ¿O ya me pasaste?-le dije fingiendo sorpresa. Ella me miro confundida... realmente confundida. Dios.. que lenta es a veces.- ¡Me refiero que si vas a este paso... me ganaras la apuesta!-le dije como si fuera obvio y un poco exasperada.- ¿O es que ya te lo tiraste en el baño?-le pregunte con burla.

-¡JENN! Como crees. Es Collin. Solo estoy siendo un poco mas amable con el por lo... de la apuesta. ¿No me digas que tienes miedo a perderla?-me pregunto incrédula y algo divertida.

-Ay.. como crees Neddy. Si lo mas seguro gane yo. Es mas... hoy por la noche esto se acabara y ganare.-le dije alzando mi barbilla y con una sonrisa malvada. Ella me miro con los ojos abiertos aterrada. Yo no pude aguantar y reí. Jaja..es que esta niña me mata con lo inocente que es a veces.

-¡¿TENGO HASTA LA NOCHE?-pregunto aterrada.-Pero..pero Jenn.¿Estas loca? Eso es muy muy... muy rápido. Dame mas tiempo.-me dijo prácticamente implorando.

-Ehm...-hice que lo pensaba.-Nop.-le dije sencillamente encogiéndome de hombros. Ella abrió su boca en forma de "O" incrédula.- ¿Que? Neddy que yo recuerde no estipulamos un tiempo.-le dije defendiéndome por.. estúpido que sonara.

-Por eso mismo Vaginitis.-me dijo ella algo.. molesta. ¡Ay no..! Neddy molesta es una putada.-No estipulamos tiempo así que no puedes hacer que se cierre la apuesta... esta noche.-me dijo cruzándose de brazos.

-Ah... no la estoy cerrando mi querida Neddy. Solo digo que la primera que cumpla su apuesta gana. Y yo decidí terminar esto hoy...así de sencillo.-le dije con una sonrisa triunfante y algo malvada.. jeje. Ella estaba enojada se notaba a leguas. Pero que podía hacer yo. Jaja. En realidad.. ¿que me importa? Me gusta ver a Neddy enojada y mas cuando sus mejillas se ponen rojas y la hace ver... deliciosa. Nada mas de pensarlo.. me viene a la mente sangre que es igual a comida. Mmm.

-Espera.-me dijo ella cambiado su expresión de enojada a la de una temerosa.-..Maldita..-dijo ella mirando al suelo. ¿Me lo decía a mi? Yo la mire incrédula.- ¿Exactamente que pasa con la persona que pierde la apuesta Vaginitis?-me pregunto ella entre enojada,temerosa y seria. Jaja.. esta era mi oportunidad. ¡Bingo..!

-Ah... no te lo dije.-le conteste haciéndome la inocente. Ella negó.-Pues bueno la que pierda... va tener que seguir con su misión...-por un momento Neddy suspiro aliviada.-..pero..-volvió a ponerse en tensión.. jaja..-ademas del beso tendrás que hacerlo con el o mamársela... puedes elegir.-le termine de contar asintiendo con la cabeza de lo mas santita. Pero en mi interior estaba muerta de la risa. Jaja. ¡Neddy cambia esa cara! Jaja..chica.. jaja.. mira que ya parece que vomitaras de nuevo de lo pálida que te encuentras.

¡Ay no... demonios! Neddy esta inmóvil al lado mio y me acorde que se supone que estuviéramos en Arte. Cogí a Neddy por la espalda y el trasero y la subí a mis brazos. Era la única forma de poder llegar a la clase... aunque sea tarde. Que bueno que todo el mundo esta adentro de los salones porque si no...se preguntarían como es que puedo cargarla tan fácilmente. Ya saben... me hago mas fuerte con la sangre. No pienso explicarles algo... obvio.

Llegamos al frente de la puerta del salón... baje a Neddy... le di una cachetada y reacciono. Ella empezó a respirar de forma audible y se veía algo aturdida. ¡Ay... que forma exagerada de reaccionar! Abrí la puerta y la empuje hacia dentro del salón. Caminamos hacia los taburetes del fondo o mejor dicho camine con ella empujándola hacia los taburetes y la senté.

-¿Chicas.. donde estaban?-pregunto nuestra maestra de Arte. O mejor dicho "La maestra follable de arte"... es que esta tan salada hasta mas no poder. Apenas tenia 23 años. Imaginen. Alta, cuerpo de modelo, pelo pelirrojo riso y piel color crema. No me molestaría que me diera clases privadas. Jaja.

-Lo siento maestra Renata es que "Funjisida" se sentía mal.-le dije con confianza y un poco coqueta. Ella solo sonrió y rodó los ojos.

-Si.. esta bien. Se le nota.-dijo ella mirando hacia donde estaba Neddy. En verdad había servido de algo decirle sobre que pasaría con la perdedora. Jaja. Ella nos miro a ambas y luego regreso adelante del salón para seguir con su clase. Yo tome mi asiento. No pasaron mas de 30 segundos cuando al parecer Neddy al fin reacciono.

-¿¡QUE!-grito ella mirándome asustada.

-¡Neddy! No interrumpas la clase de nuevo. ¿Vale?-dijo la maestra Renata un poco confundida y algo... a penas molesta.

-Shhh... baja la voz Neddy.-le dije divertida.

-¡QUE BAJE... que baje la voz! Jaj...Jennifer si que te pasas. Me.. me .. me tengo que acostar con Collin.-dijo ella bajando la mirada y un poco sonrojada. Yo solo pude reír ante su sonrojo.

-Hmm... bueno Neddy si piensas que vas a perder entonces...si.-le conteste mordiéndome el labio inocentemente [..aha..mejor dicho sexy-mente..] y mirándola fijamente.

-Jaj... pero es que Jennifer...-ella callo en es momento y suspiro.-Esta bien... es una maldita apuesta. Y voy a cumplirla.-dijo ella llenándose de valor. Me quede un poco sorprendida... solo un poco.

-Jaj...Neddy dijiste una palabra mala.-le dije divertida y ella rodó sus ojos.-Bueno si es así... que bien. Solo no olvides que quiero alguna prueba y...-ella volteo para verme ceñuda.-..jaj..a ver si puedes hacerlo antes de la medianoche chiquita porque yo ya casi gano.-le conteste moviendo mis pechos sugestiva-mente.

-Ya veremos "Vaginitis".-dijo ella con una sonrisa radiante prestando atención a la clase.

-Jaj... Neddy valiente... me gusta. Solo espero que no sea un teatro. Ya creía yo que tendría que encerrar a mi amiga en un convento solo por decir la palabra mamada... cosa que encuentro sin lógica.-le dije divertida.

-No lo es Jenn...no lo es.-me dijo con voz baja y claramente pensando ya que tenia la vista hacia la nada.

-Hum... bueno pues cerremos el trato.-dije con una sonrisa traviesa. Aproveche su distracción me levante del taburete y acorte la distancia entre nosotras. Le di un casto beso en los labios y sonreí aun mas.-Pues ya el trato esta cerrado.-le dije.

Ella volteo su cabeza y me miro ceñuda pero luego sonrió.

-Claro... ahora ya esta... cerrado.-me dijo y volteo la cabeza para volver a prestar atención a la clase.

.

.

-... Ahora si que comience el juego ...-

* * *

.

.

¡Actualizo pronto amores!

**¿Reviews?**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer-**Esto le pertenece a la compañía que la produjo. Anyway...si alguien sabe quienes son le agradecería ya que no tengo ni PUsThA idea. Upss... perdón palabra mala._

_**Nota-**Empieza con la perspectiva de Jennifer y luego cambia a la de Neddy._

_¡Gracias a Lubov, YouAreMine21 y ColoursForYourHeart!_

_Y agradezco cada review que me dejan...es muy valioso. u.u_

**_¡Ahora si... a leer!_**

* * *

**_-Capitulo 4-_**

_Well, you re a hot mess and I m fallin for you._  
_And I m like, "Hot damm, lemme make you my boo."_  
_Cause you can shake it, shake it, shake it, yeah, you know waht to do._  
_You re a hot mess , im lovin it, hell yes._

(Hot Mess/Cobra Starship.)

.

.

Eran las 8:00 pm de la noche cuando estaba escuchando a Cobra Starship y bailaba de una manera sexy por mi cuarto cuando escuche mi celular sonar. Era Neddy. ¿Que quería ahora? No se supone que este ocupada tratando de obtener el beso del Emo. Pensé en no cogerlo... para que así diera entender que andaba ocupada... pero en realidad no lo estaba ya que pensaba llamar a Ahmet como a las 9:00 pm.

En fin decidí cogerlo... después de todo eramos las LMAPS (Las mejores amigas por siempre.) y por consiguiente me sentía puta-mente obligada a cogerlo. ¿Sera que ya se lo habrá tirado? Hum. ¡NO! En ese caso le mentiré y diré que ya bese a Ahmet si es necesario.

-¿Que paso "Funjisida"? No se supone que estés ocupada porque... yo si.-le dije con una voz de coquetería. Como si estuviera en estos momentos con Ahmet el indu.

-¿Um...ya ganaste?-me pregunto ella desde el otro lado del teléfono "supuesta mente" tranquila.

-Ehm..aun no pero casi.-le dije con voz normal.-Ya tan fácil te rindes Neddy.-le dije sin poder aguantar la burla.-Sera mejor que te pongas a buscar información y termines el trabajo. Si...no te preocupes por eso Ahmet.-dije yo fingiendo una voz de amabilidad y jugando a tener a Ahmet al lado mio. Se supone que si conozco tan bien a Neddy. Ella entenderá la indirecta y pensara que le estoy diciendo que estoy ocupada.

-Esta bien. Adiós. Ya me dirás mañana y...no...creas que has ganado. La noche no a acabado.-me dijo ella con voz decidida.

-Esta bien. Ademas todavía tienes tiempo para terminar. ¡Adiós Neddy!-le dije como si le estuviera hablando del trabajo "por estar al frente de Ahmet" cuando en realidad hablaba de la apuesta y le colgué.

Neddy hablaba enserio..llamare a Ahmet-pepino-oriente "AHORA". ¿Se preguntaran como conseguí el numero? Si lo hacen..solo diré que al hacerte experta en chicos y inclusive chicas.. jaj ..consigues lo que quieres en un dos por tres. Pero claro a cambio de algo. Y con lo santa que _no_ soy imaginen que favores hago. Agh...al menos es guapa la hija del director porque el hijo "nunca" me pasaría por la cabeza.

.  
.

-.. Tres timbradas luego ..-

-¿Hola?-pregunto una voz rara al otro lado del teléfono. Me imagino que ese es mi "pepino". Bueno...ahora que jodida excusa le pongo a este. El punto es que tengo que verlo.

-Em...hola Ahmet. Es Jennifer Check de la escuela.-le dije con una voz que se podría catalogar sexy. Hum..que le decía. ¡Ah... ya lo tengo!

- Eh.. hola..¿como estas?-dijo el un poco tímido con su acento raro. Yo reí a propósito tontamente.

-Um... bueno Ahmet te estoy llamando porque el director me pidió que te llamara... el fue el que me dio tu numero. Y.. pues veras... -me hice la nerviosa. Vas bien Jenni.. jeje.-Veras Ahmet... es que no soy muy buena en el puto francés y el director me pidió que te pidiera de favor que fueras mi tutor.-le dije tratando de sonar con voz inocentona. Si la orden venia del director el no se podría negar. ¿Verdad?

-Eh bueno... Jennifer... pues no se que decirte. ¿Deseas tomar clases conmigo?-me pregunto dudoso. Jaja..ya casi.

-Veras es muy urgente y si "quiero".. -esta ultima palabra la susurre como si fuera prohibida.-..que me des clases. ¿Puede ser hoy?-le pregunte de inmediato. Ya quería salir de esto pensé que seria divertido pero estaba perdiendo el interés por el rápidamente.

-Em...claro porque no.-dijo el receloso. ¿Receloso? Este tipo si que es.. raro. Que agradezca que solo le quitare un puto beso a sus castos labios y nada mas. Ya que no puedo chupar su pepino. Ya perdí el interés por el... me cae. Sin contar que no tengo hambre... si tuviera ese indu podría estar despidiéndose de su vida. Ademas le prometí a Neddy que intentaría no alimentarme mas de una vez al mes.

-Ok, salgo para allá... no te preocupes el director fue tan precavido que me dio la dirección.-empece a decirle en tono sensual pero termine de decirlo en tono aburrido. Ya así de pronto se me estaba acabando la maldita paciencia.

.

.

Ya había llegado hace media hora a la casa de Ahmet. Era una casa extremadamente rara... pero tenia sus cosas interesantes. Como por ejemplo el licor no lo cerraban bajo llave. No como en mi casa. Todavía no entiendo por que mi madre habrá cerrado el bar bajo llave. Yo no soy una amenaza para su bar. Solo soy una bebedora normal como cualquier otro adolescente. Todavía no se si habrá notado que... ¿le faltan 3 botellas de tequila y 2 de vodka? Jaj.. no creo.

A otra cosa interesante de la pocilga de Ahmet eran su libros. Le dejaban tener el Kamasutra... no creo que la madre de Neddy le gusten esta clase de compañías. Jaja. Me importa. Como sea hace media hora estábamos "estudiando" y ya me estaba cansando de estar encerrada aquí. Así que decidí empezar a coquetear para darle el beso y largarme. Tal vez podría tomar una cerveza de mi padre y no se daría cuenta. Hum.

-Oye Ahmet.-le dije con voz melodiosa acercándome a el.

-Dime.-dijo el con su voz rara.

-"Te gusta... lo que vez."-le dije. Jaj..que sutil me dije a mi misma. Es que muero de aburrimiento. Prácticamente me le tirare encima y me ire.

-¿Ehmm?-pregunto el un poco asustado. Estoy empezando a creer que es un jodido gay...enserio.

-"¿Si te gusta lo que ves?"-le pregunte esta vez casi encima de su regazo y mi boca a centímetros de la de el.

-¡AHMET!-grito un chica a mis espaldas con voz rara igual que la de Ahmet.-¿Que es esto? ¿Me engañas? Me engañas.-siguió diciendo la chica que cuando voltee a verla era notable de que era indu y tenia al mismo horrible aspecto de fea ropa que todo ellos.

-Eh..perd..-empezó a decir el.

-NADA...NO PUEDO CREERLO...ME ENGAÑAS.-la mujer grito una vez mas y salio corriendo.

-Espera... no.. te...-intento decir el.. algo aterrado. Entonces el trato de zafarse de mi. ¡A eso no! ME DEBÍA UN BESO y lo tomaría como fuera. Hice una apuesta y NO pienso perderla.

Trataba de besarle pero cuando ya tenia su cara entre mis manos el movía su cara de lado. Y así sucesivamente varias veces mas. En un momento quiso pararse pero no lo deje. Así que prácticamente el se levanto conmigo encima y trato de zafarse pero YO no lo deje. Casi me trepo encima de su cabeza por atrás para poder aguantarme de el... y en un segundo me coloque al frente de el como pude y... le tome la cara con ambas manos.

-Ah.. no te me vas a escapar.-le dije con voz trémula.

-Suéltame.-

-No.-

-Estas loca... suéltame.-

-Te dije que no... tengo que ganar la APUESTA.-

-¿Que? Olvídalo...no me importa... suéltame.-dijo el ya bastante molesto y aterrorizado a la vez. ¿Eso es posible?

No pensaba dejarlo ir...tenia que ganar. Sin esperarlo venir con una fuerza que no me esperaba se soltó de mi bruscamente y salio corriendo. Entonces no supe que hacer.. ya tendida en el suelo. ¡Demonios! No quería perder esta apuesta. Pero esta era la única forma de ganar..ya Neddy tal vez beso al Emo. Agh... porque no cogí a Emo-Collin para mi. Tal vez mi cosa era mas grande que la de el... pero creo que no es gay... como este. ¡Ash!

-¡Lárguese de aquí!-grito una mujer de momento. Alce la vista y era la exótica madre de Ahmet. Que tenia una pistola en mano apuntándome y Ahmet detrás. Jaj.. no sabría si reírme ya que eso no me haría daño. Pero ya que no quiero ponerme en evidencia me iré. ¡DEMONIOS! Solo me quedaba que... Neddy no obtuviera el beso o mentir bastante bien sin que ella se diera cuenta. ¡Mierda! Alce las manos.. dejando les entender que me rendía, tome mis cosas y salí de su casa. ¡Mierda, mierda, mierda y mas mierda! Que Neddy no haya conseguido el beso porque si no...no se como haré para acercarme a Ahmet otra vez y mas si tengo que mamársela.

.

.

-... Perspectiva de Neddy ...-

No, no, no...agh...tsk. Jennifer no puede ganar esta apuesta. La quiero... es mi Vaginitis.. digo.. ¡Mierda!.. mira como me pongo por una estúpida apuesta. Jennifer es mi amiga pero necesito ganar la apuesta y si no lo hago no me imagino engañando a mi novio Chip. De eso jamas..¿creo? Si. Jamas. Llamare a... Collin.

.

.

-Seis timbrazos. Y hiper-ventilando de parte de Neddy después.-

-Hola.-dijo una voz quejumbrosa al otro lado del teléfono. Ay...Collin puede llegar a ser...tan raro.

-Hola Collin...es Neddy.-le dije un poco nerviosa. Esta bien...y ¿AHORA QUE LE DIGO? ¡Mierda Vaginitis! ¿Porque haces mi vida de cuadritos?

-Ah...que bueno que me llames...Neddy.-dijo el arrastrando las palabras lentamente. Yo en vez de pensar que decirle no podía parar de pensar en la voz de ultra tumba que ponía al teléfono. Raro.

-Umh.-le dije tontamente. ¿Que le digo?

-No importa...cuan bizarro sea lo que tengas...que decirme...dilo. Por algo soy...como soy. Vamos Neddy.-dijo el con su estilo de sacerdote de confesionario. ¿Que le digo?-Se...que estas ahí...escucho tu respiración.-dijo el. Esta bien eso..dio miedo..parece un asesino en serie.

-Eh.-le volví a decir. Enserio Neddy..muy bien echo. Jaj..me tengo que felicitar a mi misma por lo empollona que soy. Le diré la verdad.-Um Collin.. la razón porque te llamo es que necesito... pedirte un favor.-le dije conteniendo la respiración. ¡Que diga que SI!

-Un...favor. Hum...pienso que no hay...problema. Espera...es un favor como el que le hizo Severus a Dumblendor (...osea yo te mato para luego yo terminar asesinado...) o un favor...como...el que Hermione le hace a Harry (nah.. aquí va otra vez...Hermione es la mejor amiga de Harry y siempre le hace favores y imposible de creer pero...sin nada a cambio) ya sabes... Anita solo por asegurarme. Y claro así de esa forma..dejo ver...lo buen lector de libros oscuros que soy.-termino de decirme el con su patética voz "tenebrosa".

-Eh...jaj. ¿Sabes que...Collin? No te preocupes déjalo...luego te llamo. Es que me di cuenta que ya resolví mi problema. ¿Vale? Adiós.-le dije con la poca coherencia que mi cerebro pudo trasmitir.

-Ah. Esta bien... es solo que e estado solo... tanto tiempo que... pues...-empezó a decir el con un suspiro.

-Em...si..que. ¿Pena? Adiós.-le dije temiendo por mi patética vida. Creo que ando paranoica. O no mal del todo.

-¡NO! Espera quieres que te preste mis escritos. Sabes... ahora tengo estas historias oscuras de parejas raras... imagínate Severus/Dobby. ¿Quieres leerla? No te preocupes solo... contiene lime.-me dijo el con algo de emoción. Cosa que no había escuchado en el nunca.

-Jaj. Adiós.-le conteste. Si estoy PARANOICA y temiendo por mi vida.

-No... pero es que...-empezó a insistir de nuevo.

-Adiós.-le dije y le colgué.

¿Es enserio? ¡Yo se que tengo problemas! Pero no pienso darle un beso a Collin. 1- Es RARO...hasta me dio miedo.. ¿ que es lime? Y no quiero leer nada acerca de Sevirus / Dobay. 2- No pienso traicionar a mi novio Chip y menos con Collin-el-maniático-por-sonar-oscuro. Y.. 3- ¡¿Que voy... hacer con la apuesta? Lo siento pero no pienso besar a un loco y traicionar a mi novio ¡Oh..no! Tendré que mentirte a Jenn. Solo espero que.. no se de cuenta. ¡Maldita apuesta!

.

.

* * *

.

.

¡Bueno! Jeje. No pude evitar meter a Harry Potter en este capitulo. Prometo no poner mas nada acerca de HP. Ehm... a menos que Collin salga de nuevo en la historia. Por si no lo saben Severus/ Dobby seria un slash... asqueroso. Y para el próximo capitulo... ¿que creen? Jaja. No les diré. Bueno algo...solo diré que...sera mejor y dado que ambas _saladas_ de esta historia no cumplieron su apuesta...otra vendrá en camino.

Y como esto se supone que es femslash...pues...ya se imaginaran.

-XD Próximo capitulo que... EMPIECE UNA NUEVA APUESTA Y EL FEMSLASH.

Eregiori. (Adiós en italiano.)

Xoxo,Lena.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer-**Esto le pertenece a la compañía que la produjo._

_La perspectiva toda de Jennifer._

_¡Gracias a Luvob, YouAreMine 21 y ColoursForYourHeart por leerme! _

_AVISO-Chicas sin ustedes no hay historia..eNsErIo. Aquí entrego el capitulo 5 a partir de ahora quedan unos 3 o 4 capítulos mas y la historia da por finalizada. Pero.. aun así me queda la otra historia de JB... así que no abandonare este fandom._

**_¡Ahora si... a leer!_**

_No olviden sus comentario. ¿EH?** LOL.**_

* * *

_**-Capitulo 5-**_

Y otra vez en la escuela...hum al menos era viernes. Después pensare que cosas haré en el fin de semana.. jaj. Pensé faltar.. pero claro cualquiera notaria la ausencia de Jennifer Check y mas "Funjisida". Solo espero que no haya besado a Collin. Agh.. ahí viene. Bueno Jenn.. teatro.. actuación. Si lo beso.. tu TAMBIÉN LO BESASTE.

-¡Hola Jenn!-dijo una Neddy "bastante" feliz. Aham.

-Hola Funjisida.-le salude mirándola fijamente a los ojos. Algo ocultaba.. humpf... como si no la conociera. La abrazaría como todas las mañanas pero se daría cuenta de que algo le oculto. ¡Espera! Demonios...si no la abrazo se dará cuenta igual. Iba a abrazarla como si fuera normal como siempre sonriendo socarrona-mente. Pero esta vez fue ella la que me miraba fijamente. Mierda.

-¿Vaginitis?-dijo ella con el ceño fruncido.-¿Que ocultas?-enseguida me pregunto. Aplausos. ¡La pregunta de millón de dolares! Maldita Neddy. Lo juro tiene que dejar de ser tan inteligente.

-Yo. Jaj. ¿Que... te pasa Neddy? Enserio, tanta comida te esta estropeando el cerebro. Ahora.. ¿que cuentas?-le conteste con naturalidad. Muy bien Jenn.

-Aham.-dijo ella aun observándome atenta...pero de momento se puso nerviosa. Esta bien... ella SI que no puede ocultar las cosas. Espera...SOY FELIZ. NO LO BESO.

-¡FUNJISIDA NO LO BESASTE...!-grite yo haciéndome la incrédula. Mire a mi alrededor y todo el mundo se quedo estático...pueblo metiche.- ¡Que bueno... por que estaba para nada salado!-dije aun en voz alta para que la gente metiche me escuchara. Bueno...la salve. Un punto a mi favor.

.

.

Luego de eso caminamos para ir a nuestra primera clase de la mañana. Física. Aburrido. No se crean.. entiendo las físicas. Si YO entiendo las físicas. Pero me mata de aburrimiento la clase así que me hago la desentendida.

-Gracias.-escuche decir a Neddy cuando entramos al salón sonriéndome. Yo solo le sonreí de lado. Es... por lo de la salvada.

.

.

¿Que hora es? Ah si.. son las 2:00 pm. ¡QUIERO IRME! Maldita escuela es VIERNES es que no lo entienden los profesores sin vida social. Queremos irnos. ¡Hola! Eso es obvio. Bueno al menos e pasado el día sin hablar de la apuesta. Tal vez Neddy piensa que yo si bese al chico indu. Por eso es que no a preguntado.

Mejor para ella que no tiene que mamársela y mejor para mi. ¿Porque? 1-Se sabría que por primera vez un chico NO cae rendido a mis pies. Y 2-Tendría que buscar a Ahmet para mamársela y no estoy dispuesta a enfrentar a la madre pistolera.. de nuevo. Tal vez no muera tan fácil. Pero no pienso tentar mi suerte... como si fuera un gato con 7 vidas.

Bueno.. mira el lado positivo de que sea viernes por la tarde. Uhm. Al menos ya es hora de clase de Arte con la maestra Renata. Si.. eso es positivo. Bendita y única maestra que no es tediosa y es comestible ante los ojos. Osea salada.

-¡Vamos Vaginitis!-prácticamente grito Neddy a mi lado. Yo la mire con la indirecta que mas no puede ser directa de.. "No me grites".

-Voy... empollona.-le dije sonriendo.

-Cállate.-fue lo único que dijo antes de que ambas entramos al salón de Arte. ¡DIOS MIO! Esa mujer quiere que el porcentaje masculino que hay en esta maldita escuela le de un paro cardíaco o muera por desnutrición a causa de babeos. Recuperare Jenn.

Jaj. La muy..cuero. NO.. la muy "follable maestra "estaba con una falda cuero que no dejaba prácticamente nada a la imaginación, unas botas estilo vaquera y una camisa negra ajustable a su figura resaltando su palidez. ¡Pero que piernas! Bueno no tengo que envidiarse-las yo tengo las mías. Aunque no me molestaría perderme entre las de ella. Maldición. Ese es el problema de ver bisexual. ¡Enserio! Estoy empezando a creer que estoy mal de la mente o soy una enferma. Nah.. no lo creo.

-Chicos hoy estudiaremos las estatuas de piedra.-Así están los miembros de algunos aquí.. como piedra. Jaj.. ilusos.-que prácticamente las mas reconocidas están desnudas. Así que luego de leer la lección podrán empezar a dibujar la silueta de una mujer o hombre a su elección. Pero... tiene que representar en lo que ustedes se inspiraron. Bien, empiecen.-termino de decir "la maestra Renata". A decir verdad emocionada. Jaja. Con razón viniste tan ceñida "Renata" pues no estaría mal dibujarte.. a ti. Hum.

.

.

-¡Oye Jenn!-llamo Neddy a mi lado. Ya nos habíamos sentado. Jaj.. ni me había dado cuenta. Necesito.. agua.

-Dime.-le dije volteando-me hacia ella. Me percate que a lo lejos se encontraba Dirk.. de mi clase sonriendo descaradamente y avisándome el muy gilipollas que me dibujaría desnuda. Yo solo le sonreí con sensualidad mordiéndome el labio para luego decirle un claro.. "PIÉRDETE PERDEDOR".

Neddy rió a esto y le saco el dedo malo. Hum.. por eso te quiero amiga.

-¿Que decías?-le pregunte.

-Ah.. este.. veras. Me preguntaba que.. que paso con Ahmet. No me dijiste si lo besaste.-me dijo ella mirándome fijamente a los ojos. Hum. Siempre tan.. Neddy. Agh.. touche. Decidí contarle la verdad.. en fin es mi amiga. Y no quería dejarle saber que era la única perdedora. Pero... QUE NI SE LE OCURRIERA REGARLO POR TODA LA ESCUELA.

-Mira Funjisida.. no lo bese.-le dije. Y me encoji de hombros restando-le importancia. Ella enseguida sonrió un poco incrédula pero en fin.. sonrió. De momento se puso seria. JURO.. que esta mujer me conoce (XD).

-Hum.. eso quiere decir que ambas tenemos que terminar la "misión".-dijo ella recelosa. Para luego hacer comillas con sus dedos en el aire. Cosa que me hizo risa, que anormal se ve cuando hace eso.-O significa que ambas nos salvamos... bueno en tu caso.. zafado.-dijo ella esperando mi respuesta impaciente. Yo sonreí. Oh si.. tengo una nueva idea. Ella empezó a mirarme con terror finjido.. pero algo verdadero.

-Eso quiere decir que tenemos que hacer.. una nueva apuesta. Ya que la anterior queda anulada y TENGO una excelente idea.-le dije mirando hacia al frente y sonriendo de lado.

-Mierda.-fue todo lo que ella dijo.

-Hum.-fue todo lo que dije. Voltee mi cabeza para tener mejor angulo de mi "maestra".- Yo y.. mi maestra de Arte.-dije con una sonrisa en la cara y mire al salón buscando a alguien para Neddy.. aja ..-Y tu.. con Chastity.-termine de decir. Voltee para mirarla y me mordí el labio a propósito poniendo cara de cachorrita o en mi caso gatita..jaja.. no mejor gata.

-No.-me dijo ella pensando que era un "no" definitivo. Jaj.

-Neddy..-le empece a decir con voz melosa pero sensual.-No es.. una pregunta.. estoy decretando. La apuesta anterior no se cumplió.. así que hay que hacer otra. Y yo.. ya la impuse.-le termine de decir con autoridad.. pero estaba consciente de que en mi cara se instalaba una sonrisa traviesa.

-No puedo yo no soy una lesbia...-me empezó a decir y yo alce una ceja.-De acuerdo.. soy bisexual.. pero es que es Chastity. No se puede para una apuesta. Eso es.. un reto.-me dijo ella como si fuera obvio y bastante tranquila. Eso significaba una cosa. "No se la pondré fácil a Vaginitis". Osea a mi.

-Jaj. Y.. ¿tu crees que mi parte del trato de fácil? ¡Hola Neddy! Renata es una maestra.. y aun así no me quejo.-le dije igualmente.. como si fuera obvio.

-Si.. pero tu estas caliente... y yo no.-volvió a debatirle. Hum.. Neddy.

-Funjisida.. tu no estas mal... solo tienes que arreglarte.-le dije con tono de reproche.. pero aun así normal.

.-Eh.. gracias. Pero es que MIRA es Chastity.. ella no es bisexual.-me contesto ella.

Mire a lo lejos donde estaba Chastity.. y ella ya había empezado su dibujo. ¡Sorpresa! Jaj.. no puedo creerlo.. estaba dibujando a una mujer desnuda. ¿Quien lo creería? Mire a Neddy y le dije que mirara a Chastity.. ella la miro y luego a lo que dibujaba y se sorprendió. Lógico. Yo también me sorprendí. Y mira que no es fácil. Neddy.. sonrió de lado.

-De acuerdo.-dijo ella algo "divertida". ¡Vaya Neddy! Ni si quiera te mostraste así con Collin o Chip que es tu novio.-Pero no es justo.. la maestra es mas guapa.-dijo ella sorprendiéndome haciendo un puchero. Yo solo reí.. no con burla.. si no de verdad.

-¡Wow! Ehm. SI es por eso que la maestra va conmigo. Tu iras con Chastity. Sencillo. Ah y las reglas son las mismas. Un beso o si no ya sabes lo que le toca a la perdedora. Bueno.. aunque no lo veo como un premio de consolación.-le dije con una sonrisa "algo" lasciva.

Jaja. ¿Quien no? Miren a la maestra. Esta bien tanta sonrisa.. me esta matando. Horror. Hum.

-Esta bien.. tsk.-fue lo único que dijo Neddy. Decidí empezar a dibujar la silueta.. creo que terminara siendo mujer.

.  
.

-¿Oye?-me llamo de nuevo Neddy al rato.

-¿Que?-le dije algo exasperada.. ya que estaba inspirada en MI silueta.

-¿No vamos a cerrar.. el trato?-me pregunto Neddy con una ceja alzada. Algo nerviosa. ¿De cuando acá...? Olvídalo.

Mire a ambos lados que nadie nos viera y cerré el trato. La bese.. no tan casto como la primera vez... pero en fin un beso sencillo.

-Ya esta cerrado.. el trato.-le dije burlona-mente y regrese a mi dibujo.

-Uhum.-fue todo lo que ella dijo... y pude ver como miraba a Chastity.

-Ya tendrás tiempo luego...-le dije a Nedd refiriéndome a Chastity-.. ah.. por si las dudas.. la apuesta ya empezó.-termine diciendo.. para luego levantarme de mi asiento. Jeje. Hum.

.

.

* * *

_**Próximo capitulo.** No se pierdan que pasara entre Jennifer y la maestra Renata. Y que pasara entre Neddy y Chastity. ¿Donde? ¿Cuando? ¿Que desatara?_

_**-..Reviews..-**_


End file.
